Darth Waer
Darth Waer Patriarch to the Hand of the Force Member of the Council (This Character is a NPC meaning he can be rp'ed by any Admin) History I am Darth Waer. Any name I have had before this have been forsaken. I am the Patriarch of the Hand of the Force. I will now tell you the story of how I came to be these things. I was born in 1820 ABY, on a small planet called Gaia. I was born to my parents, whose names I no longer remember. I was raised like any other child, until I reached 5. I was then sent to be tested by the resident jedi. I was, surprisingly, found to have a very big potential for using the Spark. They called it the force, those heathens. I was then sent to Coruscant to be trained by the Jedi order. And I was. I was trained in the use of the powers of the Spark. Or at least the ones the order deemed necessary. In reality I learned more in my years in exile, than in those years. But enough of that for now. When I was 17 I was inducted as a Knight, I then spent a few years doing your average knight missions. But on a mission when I was 21 I met a lord of the Sith. He captured me and showed me the light. He taught me the power of the Dark side. And he taught me that the Force is a God. He was old and tired, and could not do much to convert people himself. Therefore, when I stood on his deathbed, he told me to create an organisation; to show people the truth. I had come to respect him through the years we had spent together, so I agreed to do so. And so I formed The Hand of the Force. Yes, I had problems convincing people in the beginning, but as my group of followers grew, so did the number of people joining. |- | other |- | |- |} When I had been doing this for fifty years, I withdrew myself to the headquarters of our order. I sent people out to recruit, not just from villages, but from the jedi order as well. There was not many, but there were some jedis who wished to join our order. The other who were approached and denied, were executed for treason against god. Now, you may ask how I have lived this long. It is quite simple. I have found the key to longevity in the force. Mind you, I will not live forever, but I will live for a couple hundred years more, unless I am killed. And I will only teach the next Patriarch. This is dangerous knowledge. Who knows what problems it might create in the wrong hands. I am now the Patriarch, and have been for 170 years. This was my story. Personality I am a very reserved and quiet person. 250 years of living have taught me how to control my temper. It have, however, also made me all the more sadistic. Because when I bottle up my rage it becomes sadism. And I channel that towards heathens. So if you hear me order something very sadistic, do not be shocked. If it is completely unreasonable, tell me, but if not, the do what you're told. Powers *I am able to push/pull people using my Spark *I am able to levitate things using my Spark *I am able to create fire with my Spark *I can choke with my Spark *I can create lightning with my Spark *I can crush organs with my Spark possessions My lightsaber Relationships ----